Titanic: High School Musical Style
by dreamgurl868
Summary: Gabriella and Troy tell their kids their story about the fateful night Titanic sank. co written with Lauzzziiix.
1. Trailer

**When you get the chance of a lifetime**

"Gabriella pack your bags we're boarding Titanic"

--

"Troy man look at this we're going to America on Titanic"

**But that chance turns into something more**

"Miss you don't want to jump trust me"

"Oh and why not"

"Because you'll die on impact"

_Shows Troy-pulling Gabriella up from over the rail._

"Troy Bolton"

"Gabriella Montez"

"Your gonna have to write that one down"

**When friends and family get in the way**

_Shows Gabriella and Taylor in Gabriella's Suite_

"Gabi what are you doing you can't see this guy anymore"

"And why not. I am allowed to see whomever I want"

"What if your mother finds out? Remember your getting married soon"

"I don't care I love Troy"

--

_Shows Troy and Chad_

"Troy you need to forget this girl"

"Why"

"She's just going to be getting married soon"

"How did you find that out"?

"Her friend told me. She ran into me yesterday. Plus she's first class there is no way she'll ever love you"

"But I love Gabriella"

**They sneak around to get what they want**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella running through the boiler room and into the cargo hold_

"Look at what we have here"

_Shows Gabriella and Troy in the back seat of a car_

"Gabriella are you sure about this"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life"

**It will take something tragic to test their true love**

_Shows a man ringing a bell_

"Someone pick up"

"What is it what do you see"

"Iceberg right ahead"

"Thank you"

_Shows Gabriella and Troy moving away from falling ice_

_Shows Gabriella and Troy walking into her suite_

"Mom there is an emergency"

"Yes there is. Search him"

"Mother what's going on"

"Is this it Madame"

_Shows a man handing a big diamond to Gabriella's mom_

"That's it"

"But I was with him the whole time this is absurd"

"Gabriella don't believe them you know me, you know me!"

_Shows Troy being locked up to a pipe_

"Troy!"

"TROY!"

_Shows Troy and Gabriella holding on to the back of the ship_

"Gabriella the ship is gonna suck us down on the count of three take a deep breath. What ever you do not let go of my hand. You have to trust me"

"I trust you"

"1... 2... 3..."

**But that something tragic pulls them apart**

_Shows Gabriella laying on a door holding on to Troy and sobbing_

"Troy, troy please wake up there's a boat"

_Shows Gabriella looking up at the statue of liberty_

"Can I take your name please love"?

"Bolton, Gabriella Bolton"

"Thank you"

**Starring**

**Vanessa Hudgens**

**Zac Efron**

**Corbin Bleu**

**Monique Coleman**

**Socorro Herrera**

**In**

**Titanic: High School Musical Style**

**Coming to a computer screen near you**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok hey everybody the first chapter is finally here. i know a lot of you have been waiting and i'm glad you like it. so please read. this chapter wasn't written by me. it was written by my co-writer ** **BOYSlikeWOAHx3. she is a life saver. she helped me on this story when i drew a complete blank. so thank you. ok go on and read and review**

* * *

April 15th. That date was stuck in the minds of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Nothing could make them forget it. That day brought them closer together. What they went through just to survive would never break them apart. Twenty one years later, they are now living with a family and the friend that went through the experience of the titanic along side of them. With four kids, all they asked was how their parents met. 

The cool breeze of the April weather hit the teenage girls face. Sitting on her balcony she looked over the New Mexican surrounding taking everything in. Pushing her sandy brown hair out of her brown eyes, she sighed as she saw her parents car pulling up.

"What you doing up there?" Her father hollered up at her as he stepped out the car.

"Thinking," She replied.

"Where are your siblings?"

"Living room," Adrianna Bolton told her mother as she made her way to the room she had just mentioned. As she stepped down the last few carpet lined stairs, the sight of her parents brought a smile to her face. Even at forty the two still looked at each other like they had just met at nineteen.

"What you smiling at miss?" Troy Bolton asked his fifteen year old wagging a finger in her face.

"You and mom if you have to know," Adrianna stated as her mother smiled. A cough interrupted the moment of the eldest child to her parents, standing in the doorway was her younger siblings. Her younger brother by a few minutes stood above the other boy and girl by a good two feet.

"Mom can you and dad tell us a story?" Noah, the youngest asked.

"Sure what one?" Gabriella wondered walking over to the ten year old.

"The one where you and dad met sounds good," Dallas suggested to his mom.

"Again? Guys you've heard this hundred of times," Troy leaning against the door frame stated as the other member of the family of six walked into the living room.

"Dad its like a tradition though. On April 15th you tell us the story and what day is it today?" Adrianna questioned sitting on the arm chair beside the fire place. Troy rolled his eyes towards one of his daughters and nodded towards Gabriella.

"Ok fine," Gabriella said finally giving into her four children. Both sets of twins sat on a chair or a part of the sofa as Gabriella sat in the middle. Troy wandered into the kitchen letting Gabriella start the story off.

"Where do you want me to start?" Gabriella asked.

"The beginning, duh," Hayden told her. Letting out a small laugh Gabriella looked back. Back into her memories of the day she found out she was going back to America on the Titanic. Or in chains as she put it.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey every body we're back. BOYSlikeWOAHx3 and me would like to thank you for reading the first chapter. we hope you like the second chapter. please R&R  
**

* * *

_April 10th, 1912._

Troy's POV.

"Chad would you please calm down, they aren't even here yet," as I stood in a dusty, nearly worn down basketball court, I urged my best friend to calm himself. The constant bouncing of his basketball was driving me crazy, and our opponents weren't even here or anywhere near the basketball courts that stood near the docks in Southampton.

"Troy, if we want to get back to America they need to be here, soon." Chad stated stopping in his tracks and turning to face me still bouncing the ball. Sitting high above us, in the Southampton docks was the large ship every person wanted a ticket for. Myself and my best friend, Chad being two of many.

"They'll be here soon enough, just stop bouncing the ball for two minutes, please," I told him. After a few more bounces he grabbed the ball and placed it under his arm.

"Good they're here already," The voice of the guy that myself and Chad had been waiting for was heard and made us both turn around. Coming face to face with two guys, one had a basketball while the other held onto the tickets and everything else we were playing for. Everything that our life's would be changed by.

"Ready to play Bolton?" Zeke Baylor, one of the most cockiest guys in England sauntered up to me and waved the tickets in my face. Taunting me, he smirked and turned to Chad.

"Of course, are you ready Baylor? See you brought your pathetic side kick of yours!" Chad answered for me referring to the blonde standing a few feet away. Identical to Chad, he had the basketball under his arm and was leaning on a lamppost.

"Lets just get it over with," Zeke stated walking over to the bench located to our left. Walking over, Chad and I, and the guy Zeke had brought to play against us, emptied out pockets of all the loose change we had. Some notes and some coins fell onto the wooden bench.

"First to ten baskets gets it all and the two tickets," Zeke said putting his hand out in front of me.

"First to Ten," I agreed shaking his outstretched hand.

"Lets move people," Chad shouted making the three of us jump.

"Ryan move!" Zeke commanded as the blonde ran onto the court.

"Do you think that Ryan dude can actually play?" Chad questioned me in a whisper.

"Probably not, just try keep it away from Zeke. Ryan seems easy enough," I told him as he nodded and we both ran out into the court. After a half hour we were nine all drawn and Chad had the ball.

"Time," I called out pulling Chad over to the benches where a now elderly man sat.

"Dude were so close, we can get this." Chad said as I nodded. "We could be going to America,"

"Sorry to interrupt gentleman but Titanic is going to America, in ten minutes," The gentleman informed myself and Chad looking down at his pocket watch. I felt my eyes widen and saw cars and crowds of people head towards the docks.

"Chad, just get the ball in the net," I stated as he passed me the ball.

"Pressure getting to you Bolton?" Zeke wondered standing behind Ryan.

"You wish," I sneered and got into position. Chad was now being blocked by Zeke and Ryan just stood there like a deer in head lights.

"Time," Dribbling the ball around Ryan, I got past him and then I was in a muddle. Standing in front of me was now Zeke, who hadn't noticed Chad move to the side. Nodding to my left, Chad ran to the right while Zeke followed my head movement. Throwing the ball, I ran round Zeke and was now under the net. As Chad threw it, the orange and black ball hit off the wooden hoop and span around it a couple of nerve wracking times. Finally falling in, Zeke and Ryan groaned as myself and Chad stood their in awe.

"We won," Chad announced punching the air.

"Were going home, Troy," Looking up at my best friend who was now standing in front of me, a grin broke out onto my face.

"Were going home!" I proclaimed grabbing the tickets and money off the bench and throwing them into my sack leaving the ticket out.

"You'll regret that," Zeke snarled grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. Lifting his fist, I closed my eyes ready for the impact of his punch. Only, a few minutes later, I heard a groan and then a thud. Opening one eyes, I would of thought to see Chad lying flat on the ground. But their at my feet was Ryan, the one who hadn't done a things, blood dripping from his nose and lip. Laughing slightly, I turned to Chad as Zeke let go of my collar.

"I'm going home," Passing a ticket to Chad, we grabbed our bags and made a break for it. Running through crowds of people and vehicles, Chad was behind me lugging his sack over his shoulder.

"We're the luckiest guys in the world you know that?" Chad yelled as we kept running.

"If you were faster maybe," I retorted passing a deep red car. Stepping out, I saw the face of a brunette with brown eyes. Looking upset and uncomfortable, a man slightly taller than her placed his hand on her shoulder and led her along the first class walk way. Snapping out of my thoughts, I ran towards a walk way, Chad close on my heels.

"Is this it?" He wondered out of breath.

"Yeah hurry up," Running up the wooden walkway that connected the dock to the door to the ship, we both stepped on to it just as they began to pull it away.

"Wait!" I called out making the two stewards stop and hold open the heavy metal door. "We're passengers."

Handing one of them the tickets they looked up and down from the ticket to us.

"Have you been inspected?" He asked as I saw Chad tilt his head to look at me.

"Yes, anyway were both American's we don't need to, we come from New Mexico" I explained sorting the heavy sack on my shoulder.

"Come aboard." Pushing the metal door wider open so we could enter, the two men stood aside and let us in. as we slowed our paces, the hustle and bustle of the third class corridors welcomed us onto the RMS Titanic.

"Dude where do we go?" Chad asked looking around.

"Um that way I think," Looking down at the tickets, I searched the walls from some way of direction. Arrows pointed down busy corridors full of people doing the same thing as us.

"Lets go up to the decks," I stated as we made our way up a white set of stairs and through a black gate. Stepping out into the sun of the docks, the amount of people on them was outstanding. Anyway I turned there was another person. The thing that broke my thoughts was when I heard Chad bickering with someone. Probably a complete stranger, I turned around and my question was answered

"Watch where your going," An African American woman with a long black and red dress sneered at Chad as he glared back at the woman he had just met.

"Why don't you watch where your going?"

"Oh is that the best you can come up with?" She retorted as another girl, The one I saw at the docks came up behind her. Walking over to Chad, I grabbed his arm.

"Come on dude, lets go,"

"Come on Taylor," The other girl told her, I thought anyway, friend as they began to walk away but stopped and looked back at myself and Chad.

"Let it go Chad," Taking a deep breath, Chad shrugged my hand of his arm and walked away.

"Sorry about the idiot I call a friend," I apologized to both woman who smiled.

"Its not a problem sir, my friend here is equally the idiot for carrying on the fight," The brunette said as the others eyes popped open in shock. Scratching the side of my face, I smiled and walked off to find Chad leaning on one of the white railings looking down at the people waving their families and friends off.

"You know anyone down there dude?" I asked copying his actions by placing my arms on the railing.

"Nah, you?"

"Just you and me this time man," I told him patting his back. Myself and Chad had travelled from Paris where I had been painting. Best friends since birth, we travelled nearly everywhere together as we were really all each other had left. My parents where goodness knows where in America while Chad's mom had died when he was a baby and he never knew his father. No siblings for myself, my mother and father took Chad in.

Pushing my dirty blonde hair out of my face, I gazed down at all the people waving and yelling goodbye. Many classes from first to myself in third. They were all leaving their family to travel on the so called unsinkable ship.

As the ship began to move, myself and Chad began waving to no-one in particular.

"Good bye!" Chad yelled still waving.

"I thought you didn't know anyone?" I asked as he turned to face me.

"I don't that's the point. We wave, yell, shed a few tears, people will think we belong," Chad stated.

"Um ok," I agreed as he began waving again. "Okay that's enough,"

Grabbing his arm and pulling him down from the railing, the Southampton docks slowly disappeared from our sights.

"Ready to go home?" Chad asked noticing me looking out towards the clear ocean in front. Nothing but sea for miles. Not even a bird.

"I've never been ready for anything else in my life,"

_Present Day._

As I finished off the part of myself and Chad getting our tickets, boarding and bumping into our futures wife's to my kids, Adrianna who had her little sister Hayden on her lap turned to me.

"So wait, you and Uncle Chad really talked to mom and Aunt Tay with out even knowing it was them?" Adrianna questioned as Hayden walked over to me.

"Yeah, she was also the person I saw when me and Uncle Chad were running," I told her looking over at Gabriella, who was smiling.

"So, even when they didn't know each other Tay and Chad were killing each other?" Dallas asked as Gabriella laughed slightly. Even now Chad and Taylor fight. But over tiny stupid things like bumping into each other.

"Yep, some things never change," I told my oldest son.

But, I remember saying that to Chad as we first got onto the ship. Some things never change. But was I wrong. Just boarding that ship changed my life forever. If I didn't. I wouldn't of met Gabriella. We wouldn't of had four amazing kids. We wouldn't be back in New Mexico. Wouldn't of found my parents.

But we did have to go through hell and high water for things to change. Before I thought I would be the same Troy Bolton. Poor, ranked third class for the rest of my life.

"How long did you and Uncle Chad know each other for?" Noah asked breaking my train of thought.

"Since were younger than you and Hayden,"

"Before me and Hayden, how long? Were 10," Noah questioned.

"I know your ten Noah, since we were babies, like you and Hayden in this picture," I told him pointing to the picture of when himself and his twin sister were born 10 years earlier.

"They were like brothers Noah," Dallas said. It was true. We were like brothers. Growing up together. And as myself and Chad. Dallas and Chad's eldest boy were like brothers too.

"Mom how'd you and Tay board?" Adrianna asked Gabriella. All four kids turned their head to their mother as she began to tell her side of the story.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N To troyngabby4ever. We aren't following the trailer as much because we are changing it about and Troy doesn't die. There was never any intention to kill him off but we cant tell you how he lives cause it will ruin it maybe. So he doesn't die. **

_April 9__th__ 1912._

_Gabriella's POV_

"Taylor, I really don't see why we have to go back to America," I told my best friend as we looked for dresses.

"We'll be with the rest of our families, Gabriella. You and Jason will be getting married as well," Taylor informed me as my fiancé who stood beside me kissed my cheek.

"You'll be happy there Gabriella," My mom informed me as I moved my hair out of my face.

"I'm happy here mom, I like England. We moved from America to here to get away remember. So now to get away from here, we're going back?" I questioned sighing slightly.

"That's not to be discussed Gabriella, we're going back home on the Titanic. Tomorrow." My mother explained putting her foot down telling me that the conversation was over.

"Come on Gabi, cheer up," Jason exclaimed nudging my shoulder. Smiling up at him, I continued to look around the small but cosy dress shop. Not many other people where in the shop as to the events occurring tomorrow. All preparing the docks or preparing their families to see or even take part in the Titanic's maiden voyage. At nineteen, myself and my best friend Taylor McKessie had moved around from country to country. Either running from experiences that we didn't want to relive or following our mothers.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked me as he must of noticed me staring into space every few seconds.

"Yeah I'm fine," I told him as he smiled. Jason Cross, one of the richest men in American had asked me to marry him at a young age. I agreed and we're planned to be married a few weeks after the ship docked in New York.

"So Jason have your parent's been in contact about the wedding?" My mom asked Jason. His parents were the ones organizing all the large occasions and finding the perfect place for their son and myself to marry in.

"Yes the wrote me saying that they have found a few places actually, one in New York, the other in San Diego," Jason informed her as I played with the hem of my shawl.

"Sounds lovely. Gabriella what about this one?" Getting my attention my mom held up a gorgeous red and black sequinned dress.

"Its very nice," I agreed as she nodded and handed it to the elderly woman located at the small register. Jason looked at me curiously wondering over my silence. Taylor also had a quizzical look on her face but I saw them both shake it off.

The next morning, I awoke for the last time in my English home. Looking over towards the window, the sun gleamed through as the dress I would be wearing sat on the red chair located next to the white framed windows. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I called over and sat up in my large bed.

"Good morning miss, are you ready for the big day?" Trudy, my maid entered my room with her cheery personality. Bringing a smile to my face as she wandered into my room and drew the curtains, I took a breath before speaking.

"To tell you the truth, Trudy. I could wait. I love it here in England and I some what don't want to go back to America. I feel like I'm going back with chains bound round my wrists and Jason and my mother are pulling me back," I explained grabbing my white bath robe that sat at the bottom of my bed. Pulling it over my petite shoulders, I wandered over to were Trudy was at the windows. Gazing out, I could just see the tops of the ships. Titanic stood out more than others as its tall exterior stood high above any other that may have stood in the docks that very same day of April tenth.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Miss, America, through the stories I have heard seems a lovely place," Trudy praised the country she had never seen. Over the years myself and Trudy had became close friends. Even through the girl near enough my age was my maid. She was more of a friend.

"Trudy, you really don't have to call me Miss, Gabriella is perfectly fine," I told her as she smiled.

"I know but around your mother, she does not approve." Trudy told me as I shook my head at my mothers protectiveness.

"I'm sure she'll be fine soon enough,"

"Maybe when you get back to America, Miss. I thinks she misses it," Trudy explained. It was true my mother did miss her home. I was only seven when we came over to England. But my mother was born and brought up there.

"I'm sure she'll be beaming when the boat docks. As will you, Trudy. I'm glad you'll be coming with us," I said to her. A smile broke out onto her lips and she finished placing my newly purchased belongings into the rounded white suitcase.

"I'll leave you to dress," She told me exiting the room. Looking down at the striped dress and coat. I sighed and began to change my clothing. Soon enough I was ready and placed my rather large purple hat on top of my brunette hair. Clipping stray strands of hair back, I placed my earrings on and looked at my reflection in the mirror, only to see the face of my mother behind my reflection.

"Are you ready?" She wondered as she fixed her own hat.

"Yes, I suppose," I informed her unprepared to start the journey home.

"The cars are here," I heard Jason call and I grabbed the small bag that was placed on the chair my dress had once been. Making our way out of my room, Trudy was outside my door, her coat placed over her shoulders mine in her hands along with suitcases.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry that Trudy?" I wondered referring to my coat.

"No Miss, I'm perfectly fine with it," She told me as I nodded.

The car journey to the docks where extremely quiet. Myself and Jason sat in one car while my mother and Trudy behind. My eyes followed the many other cars making the same journey as us. People making there was by foot also. As we passed the old weathered basketball courts, four men stood beside benches. Looking as if they were in deep conversation, I turned my head to look out the front window of the car. There in front of me, more cars carrying either people or luggage.

As we turned the final corner, the sight of Titanic filled my brown eyes. The hundreds, maybe thousands of people gathered around it either being inspected or wishing farewell to their loved ones. Before I knew it the door to my car was opened. Placing my hand out, the gentleman on the other side helped me out of the car. As I stepped onto the ground below me, I lifted my head and gazed up at the marvel that was called the ship of dreams. As I felt a hand on my back, two men rushing past caught my attention but they were out of sight within seconds.

"I really don't see what the big fuss is all about," I stated as Jason chuckled.

"It's the unsinkable ship Gabriella, luxurious beyond belief. God himself couldn't sink this marvel," Jason explained as he helped my mother out of her own car.

"She's hard to impress, Maria," I heard him say to my mom as she laughed at his little joke.

"I still don't see the fuss," I repeated as Taylor and her mother came to the sides of myself and my mother.

"Gabriella you don't see the fuss over a lot of things, This is one of the grandest ships ever built. I think you'll see the fuss after a while," Taylor told me as we began to walk towards the walk way leading to the entrance of the ship. As we walked up the wooden floor below our feet hid the ocean below. Taylor linked her arm with mine and we continued.

"Trudy have you got my jacket?" I called back forgetting about it completely.

"Yes I have it," she replied as myself and Taylor took out first steps onto the ship taking us home.

"Lets go up to the decks, see the view," Taylor suggested as we made our way up the stair way and out into the fresh air. Taylor unlinked her arm and wandered off in the other direction as I stared over the clear blue ocean in front of my eyes. Even though people were blocking some of it, you could see there was nothing for miles.

"Watch were your going!" I heard Taylor snap at someone. Turning my head, I saw her arguing with a male I had never seen before in my life. His large head of hair caught my attention first as he snapped back.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Taylor retorted as I came to her side as did another male to the one Taylor was fighting with.

"Come on dude lets go," The blue eyed man said trying to get his friend away.

"Come on Taylor," I told my own friend trying to do the same. Nodding, myself and Taylor made our way back to our suites. But before we did, we heard the man take a breath which made us turn around.

"Sorry about the idiot I call a friend," He said apologizing to us on behalf of his friend.

"It's not a problem sir, my friend here Is equally the idiot for carrying on the fight," I told him as Taylor's head snapped round in shock. He smiled and scratched the side of his face before walking over to the railings.

"Taylor what happened? You can just go starting fights with complete strangers," I questioned her, turning my body to face her.

"It was his fault, the lunk head, who seems to have a basketball with him. So lunk head basketball man bumped into me as he came up that stair well," Taylor told me pointing to the stairs leading down towards the third class.

"Well that still doesn't give you the right to scream bloody murder over it," I informed her as the ship began to move. Rolling her eyes and nodding in agreement, we made our way to our suites. As the ship began to pick up pace, we reached the white double doors that stood in front of our rooms.

"Gabriella you left these," Trudy told me handing me a couple of books as myself and Taylor entered. Gazing down, I saw my favourite books and smiled. Gazing around I saw Jason and his right hand man telling people where to put things. A thin man had our safe, Jason pointed towards the back room and took a sip of his drink.

"Why our have those books everywhere with you? You've read them thousands of times," Jason wondered as I walked over to him.

"The difference there is I have taste in books, unlike you," I told him placing the books on the table in front of me.

"Me not have taste in books," He chuckled thinking I was joking.

**Present Day.**

"I don't like Jason already," Hayden stated making myself and Troy laugh.

"He was a very sweet man," I told her as Troy scoffed. "Before he met your dad,"

"He gets worse believe me," Troy added from the other couch.

"You never really told us, why did he have that guy with him? From the times I've heard he just kind of of stands there," Dallas questioned moving his hair out his eyes identical to his fathers.

"I never really found out. He really did scare me sometimes but he was always there," I told them.

"So did you and dad meet probably any time soon?" Adrianna asked as we started the next part of the story that was engraved in each of our minds.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everyone. How are ya'll. ok so here's the next chapter. BOYSlikeWOAHx3 and me had a little bit of a writers block but we're here now so i hope you enjoy. R&R**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

It had been just a day since myself and Chad had boarded the Titanic. I still cant believe I'm going home, and on one of the grandest ships in the world.

Sitting on the decks, the sun basically beating down against my skin. My eyes gazed over from the pad of paper on my lap to the elderly couple sitting on the other side. Enjoying the view, I sketched them as much as I possibly could. Nothing was snapping my attention away from it, not even Chad talking to hI'mself. At first I thought he was but then he shook me.

"Dude what?" I asked rubbing out the line he had made me draw over the face of the man.

"I'm freaking bored what are we doing here?" Chad questioned as I turned to face hI'm.

"We are here cause there isn't anything else to do, just shut up and let me draw," I told hI'm as he rolled his eyes and wandered off to the railings. As I got my attention back to the drawing, a small brunette came running past me.

"God talk about picky," She muttered.

"What?" Chad asked her obviously hearing what she had just said.

"I was walking here and two stewards were like, you aren't first class get your third class butt out of here, were all the same its just the higher classes have different money in their pockets," She replied folding her arms across her chest. Shaking my head, I looked back at the pad of paper listening into their conversation.

"Different?" Chad asked in confusion.

"Different as in more," She informed hI'm. "I mean we all have hearts, feelings. And its just money that's coming between us,"

"Very true, we are the same just poorer than them," Chad stated sitting next to me.

"Hmm,"

"So what's your name? We're third as well. Haven't seen you about," Chad wondered.

"Kelsi, Kelsi Neilson you?" She asked shaking his outstretched hand.

"Chad Danforth, this is Troy. Don't interrupt hI'm he'll rip your head off,"

"I'm dying of laughter," I mumbled to myself sarcastically.

"I heard that," Chad told me. Rolling my eyes, I looked up and saw the girl who he had been talking to. Glasses placed on her nose and a brown cap on her head.

"I'm Troy Bolton, one I wont bite your head off. Chad will if you get in the way of hI'm and food," I told her shaking her hand.

"Kelsi," She replied laughing slightly. "So do you make anything with your drawings?"

Looking down at the open pad in front of me, I shook my head. "No, I did when we were in France though, Chad wasn't happy with me drawing all the tI'me but that's his problem,"

"Your very talented Troy," Kelsi told me as I smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, do you do anything like this?" I asked her as the girl who I had seen on two occasions walked out on the deck above. The light hit her face and I saw a saddened expression.

"No," She replied catching onto me not paying attention. Turning her head, she laughed and turned back.

"You have no chance with her," She stated as I frowned.

"Who said I wanted a chance?" I questioned as she turned around again.

"That's Gabriella something or other, you'd have to have a miracle happen if she was even to look at you. Her fiancé, on what I've seen of hI'm, never leaves her side." Kelsi informed us as Chad scoffed breaking his silent period.

"Protective much,"

"He isn't really protective, he just wants her to do what he says, and her mothers no different,"

"What's up with her mom?" I wondered closing the book that sat on my lap.

"She wants her to be perfect, I mean look at her no flaws," Looking up at her, she did look perfect. No flaws. Kelsi was right. But I could see something in her eyes that made it seem like their was. She wasn't happy being on this ship. I could tell.

"Nobody's perfect. If everyone was we wouldn't be in third class," Chad stated as Kelsi nodded in agreement. Still looking up, the man who I saw when they boarded came to her side. Looking up at hI'm, she nodded and they walked off.

Later that night, it was cold, lying on one of the benches you could see the coldness as I breathed in an out. Staring up at the clear sky, I just watched the stars go past. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. No-one was about either. It was dead silent. Thinking about the comments that Kelsi had gave me over my drawings, she actually thought they were good. Chad said they were but he said that every tI'me I ever shown hI'm anything. Even when we were seven he did.

But the silence was interrupted as I heard heels clicking on the hard wood floor. Running past was that girl once again, Gabriella as Kelsi told myself and Chad. But I wouldn't risk asking her what was wrong. Obviously not seeing me there, I watched her run to the pillar and then grip it for deer life, tears freely falling down her cheeks. Her deep brown hair moved in the wind blocking most of her face, but I could still see the tears.

What shocked me next was her actions, she walked up to the railings and just looked out at the ocean. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't tell what was happening. But in my mind she was truly unhappy. Unhappy with everything that had came with the ship. She was uncomfortable, in her dress, on the boat. Everything. Slowly she approached the railings. I saw her knuckles going red from the cold and also her tight grip on the metal bars. Looking down, she probably saw the icy cold water. Then she looked up and then brought her foot up to the railing.

I watched her in shock and worry as she now stood on the bars but on the other side, ready to jump. I couldn't watch that happening. Grabbing my jacket around myself tighter, I walked up to were she was and stopped a few feet away.

"Miss you don't want to jump trust me," I stated as her head whipped around at the sound of my voice. Squinting her eyes, she finally saw me properly.

"And why's that?" She asked. I saw the tears stained on her cheeks as the faint glow from the stern hit them. Her deep brown eyes, were truly scared.

"Ill help you back, take my hand," I tried to approached her but she shook her head.

"Don't come any closer, Ill jump. I mean it," She told me turning back to the water.

"No you wont," I exclaI'med rubbing my hands together to heat them up.

"What do you mean no I wont?" She asked in confusion.

"Well Miss, we've been talking for like five minutes, you would have been under that water by now," I told her walking up slowly. "Now take my hand,"

Looking at my hand in confusions she turned her head away. I saw her wiping her eyes and almost looking her balance on the bars but she quickly grabbed them again.

"Go away," She said sI'mply.

"I cant. If you jump. I'll have to go in after you," I told her taking off the jacket that was on my back and then throwing it to the around.

"You'll be killed,"

"I swI'm," I said unlacing my shoe.

"You'll die sI'mply cause of the fall," She stated looking at me, confusion written all over her face.

"It would defiantly hurt, I can say that. But the water is what's worrying me the most. The god honest truth that is," I informed her as she looked down at the icy water below. I heard her gasp and then I realised the reality of what she was doing hit.

"H-how cold?" She stuttered in questioned.

"Freezing," I told her taking off my shoe.

"Ever been to New Mexico?" I wondered.

"No,"

"Well they don't really have cold winters. But I have experienced some freezing ones on my travels,"

"Where?" She wondered.

"Scotland, the very top. Me and my friend Chad. We were on the ice, In Aberdeen. It was freezing. The ice broke. In two right under our feet. I went under. Chad was able to get off. Anyway. When I went under. The coldness. Hit me like a thousand knifes. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. It was like I was totally frozen. Nothing. I could feel nothing. Chad pulled me out and I was shivering for weeks," I informed her taking off my right shoe and tossing it towards the other which sat with my jacket.

"I'm not looking forward to reliving that. So I'm kinda hoping that you'll come back over,"

"You're insane,"

"I've been told that. But with all do respect. I'm not handing off the back of the boat." I slid one step closer slowly, just in case she did anything.

"Come on, take my hand. I'm not that insane," I said outstretching my hand. She looked at me like I was a madman, until she slowly took one hand and turned it over her body.

"Alright,"

"Good, now slowly turn around," I told her walking closer. Taking her hand in mine so she wouldn't fall, I smiled a weak smile up at her.

"I'm Troy Bolton," I told her trying to make her more comfortable around me, who she thought was insane.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Bolton," She replied her voice now shaking in fear.

"You're alright," I told her as she nodded. Turning almost all around, she started to climb up the metal bars. But then tragedy hits as she slips plunging down nearly taking me with her. Gripping onto her hand, I tried to pull her back up as she let out shrieks in fear.

"Help me please,"

"I've got you, trust me," I reassured her as she tried to grip the poles. Pulling her up she managed to grip it and pull herself up. Helping her over the railing. I set her on the ground and wrapped my jacket around her quivering body.

"What's all this?" The rower asked noticing us walking up to me and grabbing my arm.

"D-don't. Please," She said to him as he let me go. Crouching down to her level, she looked up at me fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I wondered as she nodded.

"I never got your name?"

"Gabriella Montez," she told me shaking.

"I'll have to get you to write that down," I told her trying to make her feel better.

"I'll try," She replied smiling.

"You!" Snapping my head to my side, I was now being watched by a rather angry looking man. "What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancé?" he asked in anger approaching me. "Answer me you filth,:

"Jason!" Gabriella yelled. Surprised at her, I looked back to her and then the man in front of me. "He saved me, It was all an accident"

"An Accident?" He replied laughing in disbelief. "How exactly?"

"I was leaning way over to see the ah.. umm." Gabriella started looking at me for help.

"Propellers," I whispered making sure she heard.

"The propellers and I slipped and If Mr. Bolton wasn't here I wouldn't be either," She told the two men standing in front of us.

"You wanted to see the propellers?" He asked as she nodded.

"Never mix woman and machinery Jason," The other man stated.

"Truth?" He asked looking at me. I looked at Gabriella who was begging me with her eyes not to tell.

"Yeah pretty much," I lied as Gabriella smiled slightly. Now we have a secret together.

**Present time 1933**

All four kids looked at Gabriella in utter shock. Shock over why their mother would go that far. Adrianna was first to break the silence.

"Why'd you do that?" She wondered as I turned my head to Gabriella.

"Everything was to much, I wanted it to disappear and that's what I thought of," She informed her as Adrianna and Dallas nodded. Hayden and Noah didn't really know what it all meant so they just sat there.

"Why were you even there dad?" Dallas asked turning the attention onto me.

"I wanted to get away from Chad, he was driving me crazy and I was thinking. I thought a lot back then. And if I wasn't who knew what would of happened."

"That wouldn't be a nice thing to think about," Hayden piped in.

"So what happened next?" Noah asked.


	6. Chapter 5

After the fiasco, Jason led Gabriella back to her suite, arms wrapped around her to keep her as warm as possible. In an obvious bad mood, Gabriella tried to shrug him off but he kept his grip.

"What the hell Jason!" Gabriella yelled once they got back to the suite and the door was firmly shut.

"He was all over you Gabi, third class filth," Jason retorted holding up three fingers.

"He may be third class, but he is not filth. He's still a person. I remember you being that poor once," Gabriella exclaI'med throwing Troy's jacket that was wrapped around her onto the couch next to where she was standing.

"Don't bring that up, that was years ago,"

"Ten to be exact," Gabriella stated sarcastically. Jason turned on his heel and glared at the nineteen year old in front of him. Raising her eyebrows, Gabriella stared back at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Jason questioned.

"I want you to go find Mr Bolton and one apologize and two give him or invite him to something that shows you really mean it, your reputation on this ship wont be very high if you don't," Gabriella informed him as he sighed. Nodding he sauntered out the room, closing the door behind him. Falling back onto the couch, Gabriella removed her black heels as Taylor burst through the doors.

"Oh my god! Gabi what did you do?" Taylor questioned at a rapid speed that Gabriella hardly understood the question she was being asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied sI'mply.

"Explain to me why you look like you've been crying and your shaking?" Taylor asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Me and Jason got into a fight," Gabriella lied as Taylor sat next to her.

"So that's why he just stormed out into the hallway," Taylor wondered staring into space a little.

"Yep," _Please don't notice the jacket, _Gabriella thought to herself knowing if she did, Taylor would just start asking more and more questions.

"Who's jacket is this?" Closing her eyes, Gabriella kicked herself mentally and opened them once again. "Gabi who's jacket's this?"

"One of Jason's old ones," _Oh god she wont believe that._

"Yeah right, tell the truth," Taylor ordered wagging a finger in her friends face.

"Okay fine," For the next hour Gabriella spent the time telling Taylor the story. Taylor sat there gob smacked, gasping at the appropriate times.

"Why would you do that?" Taylor questioned once the story finished.

"I just fell like I'm being dragged back to America, its not like we were asked was it Tay. Our moms kind of just told us and that was that," Gabriella sighed and looked at the red carpet below her feet. "I'm seeing a totally different side to Jason too, and its not one I particularly like,"

"Jason has changed I know what your saying, but do you never think he just wants to make you happy?" Taylor questioned sending the already confused Gabriella, into a deep thought.

Back on the decks, Troy stood where Gabriella had just been. Looking down at the icy water below, all that was going through his head was what if she had jumped? He was there. He saw it. What would people think?

"You? You there!" Turning on his heel, Troy came face to face with the guy he had seen a few minutes ago.

"What is it? Trey?"

"Troy, are you Jamie?" Troy asked using the same sarcasm Jason had just used.

"Jason, Miss Montez is unhappy with my reaction. I would like to say I'm sorry and invite you to join us at dinner? Tomorrow night." Jason questioned as Troy raised his eyebrows in shock. Looking out at the sea once again, Troy pondered on if he was telling the truth or just doing it as a joke.

"I think ill have to get back to you on that one, Later Jamie," Troy said patting his back walking away, a grin plastered on his face. Wandering back to his room, he passed many different groups of people. Cliques if you want. Woman reading, men playing poker. Everything. But then there was two who just sat talking.

"And where may I ask have you been?" Kelsi wondered. Sitting in between them both, Troy shook his head at their curiosity.

"The decks," Troy told her sI'mply.

"Well you must have been pretty well hidden, we were just up there," Chad stated.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," Troy replied making Chad furrow his brow in confusion.

"What are you hiding?" Kelsi asked turning her head to face his.

"Nothing, nothing at all,"

The next morning, Troy sat in the same place he did the night before, this time, his pad in hand and sketching away. Staring intently at the detail of the object in front of him, he sketched what he saw. The wind on coming from the ocean moved his hair out his eyes, making his pools of blue more visible.

"Mr Bolton?" The familiar voice, snapped Troy's attention away from the drawing in front of him. Turning his head, he saw her. Gabriella. Standing behind him, her yellow dress hugging her figure.

"Miss Montez," he greeted politely and placed his brown pad down on the wooden bench he was sitting on. Turning his body fully round, he looked up at her waiting for her to start.

"I'm sorry for my actions last night, and Jason's." she told him coming around the bench and sitting on the one beside the one her was placed on. "It was unbelievably shocking of me and Jason. I hope he came to you last night,"

"Yeah he did, asking if I wanted to come to dinner with you tonight," Troy informed her.

"And?"

"I'm thinking," Troy told her as she rolled her brown eyes.

"Are you on this ship on your own Mr Bolton?"

"Troy, and no, my friend Chad and I are here. We've been living in England the last year."

"Ah well, I would like to thank you. For not just pulling me over but not telling Jason," Gabriella said looking up at him.

"Not a problem, but why?"

"Why what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Why'd you try to jump?" Troy questioned as she opened her mouth in response.

"It just my whole world," Gabriella started. In a weird way, she felt able to tell this complete stranger why. He saved her. He deserved to know the whole honest truth. "Everyone in it. I lived in New Mexico, I lied when I said I had never been there, I lived there until I was 7. My dad died and my mom wanted to get away. So she moved myself and my friend Taylor and her mom here. Now things are getting tough here so were going back, like we're being dragged. I didn't want to come. But I was forced."

"Why are they forcing you exactly?"

"My fiancé," Gabriella said holding up her left hand.

"Woah, you would of sunk right to the bottom," Troy joked over her large engagement. Gabriella smiled a weak smile as she continued to talk to Troy.

A floor down, Jason sat in the parlour, pacing as Lovejoy sat watching him, sipping on brandy.

"I cant believe she's getting close to him,"

"What Miss Montez does isn't that her business?" Lovejoy asked placing the glass down on the side table.

"What Gabriella does is her business but she is my fiancé, she cant be getting all close with men." Jason retorted stopping in his tracks. "Third class men if we have to be exact,"

Back on decks, Troy was telling Gabriella about his family, no siblings, he had been on his own since he was fifteen.

"Must have been hard on you," Gabriella stated as Troy shook his head.

"Not really, I had to keep myself busy and I had Chad, nothings dull if Chad's around," Troy told her as she smiled.

"What's this? I've seen you with it a few times," Gabriella asked referring to the pad of paper, Troy had forgot about.

"What I kept myself busy with, when I was in LA, I went to the docks at Santa Monica, sold portraits for ten cents a piece. I bought that and basically drew." Troy exclaimed handing it to Gabriella. Watching her flip through the pages, her eyebrows raised and she looked back up at him.

"This is amazing work,"

"They really didn't think much of them anywhere else," Troy stated as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well they are amazing," Gabriella repeated tracing her finger over his incomplete art. "You have a talent, you see people for who they really are,"

"I see you, clearly," Troy told her as she looked at him.

"And?"

"You wouldn't of jumped," Troy said as she smiled. "I think I might take up that offer,"

"What offer,"

"Accompanying a pretty lady to dinner," Troy said as Gabriella smiled and turned a shade of pink. A cough interrupted them as Gabriella turned to see her mother, Mrs McKessie and Taylor.

"Mother," Gabriella exclaI'med alarmed. "Mary, Taylor,"

"Gabriella," Taylor replied smirking.

"This is Troy Bolton,"

"Ah so you're the one who saved her," Taylor stated as he nodded. Gabriella turned her head to her mother who had piercing looks in her eyes. Looking at Troy, she studied him. Why? Was all that Gabriella could think. A sudden noise implicating dinner was heard and Mrs McKessie turned.

"Are we at the cavalry," She said.

"Well Mother lets go get ready, I'll see you at dinner Troy," Gabriella told him before walking off.

"Um what are you planning to wear?" Taylor asked Troy. Snapping his head round to her, she raised her eyebrows waiting for his answer.

"All I have is this," Troy told her pointing to his clothes that were on his back. Scoffing, Taylor dragged him off.

**Present time.**

"I can tell that you objected when Aunt Tay pulled you away," Adrianna quickly said looking at Troy.

"Very much so," Troy informed her as she rolled her eyes.

"So this Kelsi girl?" Dallas wondered. " Where'd she come from?"

"Well she had an American accent, so somewhere in America, but she said she lived in Ireland," Troy told his eldest son.

"Moving on please!" Noah piped up from the ground.


	7. Chapter 6

"You are the same size as him, who would of thought," Taylor stated as Troy walked out the bathroom wearing a black tux. Looking in the mirror opposite the large bed that sat in the middle of the grand room.

"Pretty damn close," Troy laughed pulling the black sleeve up his arm slightly. "Who's is this?"

"My brothers, he's around here somewhere," Taylor informed him moving her dark hair out her face.

"You steal your brother's clothes ad give them to complete strangers everyday?" Troy asked playfully raising his eyebrows at her in the mirror. Smacking his arm lightly, Taylor walked over to the dresser and grabbed the bow tie sitting on the top.

"Not everyday but complete strangers don't save my best friend from falling off the side of a ship," Taylor told him helping him tie the white bow tie.

"She told you?" Troy asked in amazement.

"I wont tell anyone don't worry. I know she's not happy, I just never thought she would go that far," Taylor told him finishing the tie. "Pretty damn handsome for a guy who didn't know what a Tux was two minutes ago,"

"I knew what one was, I just never wore one before," Troy informed her as she nodded rolling her eyes.

"Sure ok rules," Taylor stated clapping her hands together.

"Rules? Like you have to pick up a fork a certain way?" Troy questioned confusion written all over his face.

"Rules," Taylor repeated as Troy sat down on the chair beside the bed. "Do not put your elbows on the table, Gabriella's mom will bite your head off. Never call Gabriella, Gabi unless she says, Jason again will bite your head off, and only spoke when spoken to."

"Right, slightly scared now," Troy said uneasily as Taylor laughed.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, just don't get on the bad side of Jason, believe me, it isn't pretty,"

"I'm sure I don't,"

A few hours later, Troy walked through the grand glass doors of the dining area. Greeted by a man in an identical tux, he looked around the sights he had never seen before. Ladies dressed in long beaded dresses, men in tux's like him and children no were to be seen. Walking down the stair case, passed the grand clock he stopped he to look at the detail as any artist truly would. Turning himself around, he walked down the stairs left. As he reached the bottom he stood one hand behind his back at a pillar awaiting there arrival. Soon enough the deep voice of Jason Cross was heard and it snapped Troy's attention to the top of the stairs. There with him was Gabriella and Taylor. Taylor smiled down towards him as Gabriella descended the stairs he himself had walked down moments ago.

As he began to walk towards her, Jason and Miss Montez made there was down past Troy without a hello. Gabriella walked down the final few stairs shock written all over her tanned face. The sight of Troy made her eyebrows raise as she had never seen him like this at all.

Taking her gloved hand, Troy helped her down to his level. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it smiling up at her as she smiled down at him.

"I saw that on the docks and ive always wanted to do it," Troy told her standing up straight once again and letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella wondered noticing his expression. Easily worried by what Taylor had told him, it must of shown throw.

"Nervous as hell thanks to your friend Taylor," Troy told her laughing slightly as Taylor came to her side.

"Shall we?" Taylor wondered as Troy outstretched his arms, one for Gabriella to take the other for Taylor.

"Jason," Gabriella called out as he turned on his heel to face her. "You remember Mr Bolton,"

"Bolton? My you could pass as a gentleman," Jason said trying to give a compliment.

"Almost," Troy replied looking Jason in the eye. Nodding towards Troy, Jason took the arms of both Ms Montez and Mrs McKessie and made their way into the main dining area.

"You want me to tell you who people are?" Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear as they followed the trio in front.

"Please," Troy replied as she grinned at his nervousness.

"That over there is Sharpay Evans,"

"Woah wait Evans?" Troy asked remembering the blonde he played basketball against to get his ticket.

"Yeah why?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Never mind," Troy stated as the blonde female made her way towards Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabi," Sharpay gushed giving Gabriella a hug leaving Troy standing in the back ground.

"Hello Sharpay, nice to see you again," Gabriella said as they broke apart.

"I now its been to long, and this is?" Sharpay wondered gesturing to Troy.

"Troy, Troy Bolton," Troy told her as she shook his outstretched hand.

"Sound familiar, I think my brother might of mentioned it," Sharpay stated shrugging slightly. "Are you joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Yes he is," Gabriella answered quickly as Sharpay smiled.

"Good to hear, the dining on this ship is amazing," Sharpay told him as he nodded. As Sharpay walked off, Gabriella shook her head and smiled.

"Is she that bad?" Troy questioned as Gabriella laughed.

"She can be worse," Gabriella told him as he pulled out a seat for her beside Jason. "Thank you,"

Walking over to his seat beside Taylor, he smiled at Gabriella as she smile back. Sitting down, Taylor nudged him.

"You're doing good," Taylor told him as he turned his head to face her.

"Really? I feel like an idiot. And I live with an idiot," Troy stated as she laughed.

"You're doing fine," she repeated turning back to face the others who where already talking away. Turning his own head, he caught the eyes of Gabriella.

"What was that about?" She mouthed as the waiter placed a plate in front of her. Shaking his Troy, looked at the table below him.

After a few hours of uncomfortable chatting, Troy finally started to feel calm around them. Laughing and joking, he told them stories of where he had been and where he planned to go.

"Care to join me for a brandy gentleman?" An elderly man asked after the dinner had came to an end.

"Taylor," Troy whispered getting her attention.

"Oh, brandy and cigars where they can go to say im great im a man, no offence,"

"Non taken,"

"Care to join us Bolton?" Jason asked as Troy's head snapped up.

"I best be getting back," Troy told them standing up. Walking over to Gabriella, he smiled and nodded before making his way out towards the decks again. Pulling off his bow tie and ruffling his hair, he sighed as he stepped out onto the cool decks.

"Troy," Turning around to the sound of Gabriella's voice, he smiled as she walked towards him.

"You wanna come to a real party?" Troy wondered as she smiled and nodded. "Take my hand and come with me,"

"Very demanding,"

"Welcome to the land of Troy Bolton," Troy said playfully as they entwined hands and ran down a flight of stairs. Running through the corridor, dodging people they laughed as they reached another set of stairs.

"I would take your hair down," Troy told her taking his jacket off. "You wanna fit it right?"

Nodding Gabriella pulled the clips out her hair and let her long black curls cascade down her back landing just below her ribs.

"Nicely done, you look like a third class now," Troy said sarcastically motioning her to take her shawl off. She did and flung it onto the bench at the door. Nodding, Troy took her hand again and led her down the flight of stairs. Loud music soon enough filled their ears as Troy pushed past a few people.

"Kels!" Troy called as he spotted the small brunette sporting his cap.

"Troy, well well well first class for the night or what?" Kelsi wondered tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"Ha ha, Kelsi this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Kelsi," Troy introduced them as he wandered off to find Chad. Smiling at each other, both girls sat down and sat in silence.

"What! Dude come on,"

"Troy this is stupid,"

"As are you," Troy's voice said from behind a group of people. Finally pushing through them , Troy and another man with big hair were now standing in front of both girls. Shaking her head, Kelsi put her hand up to her face and rubbed it at the sight of her to friends.

"You," Chad said looking at Gabriella.

"You," Gabriella replied.

"You two know each other?" Kelsi wondered standing up next to Troy.

"No but my friend does," Gabriella told her smirking at Chad who glared at her.

"Chad," Chad said outstretching his hand towards Gabriella.

"Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi, as can anyone," Gabriella told him shaking his hand.

"Finally someone who isn't like that girl," Chad exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air his normal personality shining through. Laughing, Troy wandered over to Gabriella who was shaking her head.

"Don't mind him, I have a better idea," Taking her hand for the last time, Troy led her onto the small stage and people around them cheered handing her a bit paper, the band of Irish musicians began to play. Looking at Troy with shock on her face, she walked over to him.

"I cant do this,"

"Yes you can, or are you going to jump," Troy wondered raising his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes. Looking down at the bit paper, she saw lyrics to a song she had heard before.

(Troy//_Gabriella//__Both)_

Living in my own world, didn't understand,

That anything can happen, when you take a chance.

Gabriella was shocked at the sound of Troy's voice, nodding towards her she looked at the bit paper and took a deep breath.

_I never believed in, what I couldn't see. _

_I never opened my heart, to all the possibility's._

_Oh._

_I know._

_That something has changed._

_Never felt this way._

_And right here tonight._

_This could be the start of something new. _

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_And know looking in your eyes._

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new._

Oh Yeah

Now Who'd of ever thought that.

_We'd both be here tonight._

Oh.

_Yeah._

_And the world looks so much brighter. _

_With you by my side._

_I know that something has changed._

_Never felt this way._

_I know it for real this._

_Could be the start of something new._

_It feels so right to be here with you._

_And now looking in your eyes._

_I feel in my heart._

_The start of something new._

As the music paused, Troy walked over to Gabriella and stood closer to her. Looking into each others eyes, Troy opened his mouth and began to sing again.

I never knew that this could happen till it happened to me.

Oh yeah.

_I didn't know it before but now its easy to see._

_It's the start of something new _

_It feel so right to be here with you._

_And now looking in your eyes._

_I feel in my heart _

_That it's the start of something new._

_It feel so right to be here with you._

_And now looking in your eyes. _

_I feel in my heart._

_The start of something new._

The start of something new.

_The start of something new._

As the band finished the people around the pair irrupted into cheers and applause. Smiling at each other, Troy and Gabriella turned to face them and smiled.

"Holy crap," Chad breathed out at the talent of the two in front of him. This would defiantly be the start of something new. But was it in a good way?

**Present Day.**

"So that's where that song came from? I thought it was a record or something?" Dallas wondered as both Gabriella and Troy shook their heads.

"Nope we sang that, in the third class party," Troy told his son as he nodded. Looking over towards the couch, the youngest of the Bolton children had fallen asleep. Hayden on Adrianna's lap, Troy chuckled as he lifted Noah and carried him up towards his bedroom the floor above. Adrianna done the same with Hayden leaving Dallas and Gabriella alone.

"This is the first time you've told us the real story isn't it?" Dallas questioned his mother as she nodded.

"It is yeah,"

"Why?"

"Cause we couldn't think you could handle the real version. Me and your dad went through a lot. I thought he died when they pulled him out the water, he was stone cold and not breathing." Gabriella told him as he frowned at the thought of his father near death.


	8. Chapter 7

"Where'd Gabriella go?" Sharpay asked nudging Taylor back in the dining area's. Now nearly empty, Taylor and Sharpay exchanged a glance as the girl who sat next to them never came back.

"Not a clue, she was here half an hour ago or so," Taylor replied standing up.

"Mom, Miss Montez, I'm just going to see where Gabriella has got to," Taylor told the two older woman at the table as they nodded and continued talking.

Walking through the main hall, Taylor looked around trying to spot the brunette. Rolling her eyes, she made her way up to the decks, empty and cold apart from one person. Noticing his hair, she scoffed and made her way over reluctantly.

"Hmm," Taylor said in between a cough getting his attention. Turning around Chad saw who it was and rolled his eyes. Turning back to the ocean, she also rolled her eyes and walked closer.

"Look I'm just looking for my friend, she left seconds after yours," Taylor explained as he scratched the side of his head.

"I saw her, said Hi, walked away, no idea where she is now, I'm actually looking for my friend," Chad replied as she sat next to him. His monotone sounding voice, made Taylor shake her head as he wasn't going to reveal anything.

"Are you always this hostile towards people?" Taylor asked her tone of voice soft.

"Not normally just to you," Chad remarked nastily as Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she said in a dis-amused tone.

"Look im sorry, im just a little pissed off at Troy. He's always with her or not in the same world as everyone else," Chad explained turning his body to face hers. "I've known him since we were babies and I've never seen him like this before,"

"That's the same with Gabriella. Well I've seen her like this once before and that's when she first met Jason, she was always smiling and laughing……" Taylor told him trailing off at the end of the sentence. Chad noticed her expression change quickly. It went from normal to as if she was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Chad wondered as she turned her head to face him

"You don't think," Taylor started but paused thinking she was talking rubbish. "You don't think they might like each other?"

"Well they obviously like each other," Chad stated as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no, as in like, like," Taylor repeated as Chad's eyes went large.

"Gabriella's engaged though, isn't she?" Chad questioned as Taylor nodded. Biting her lip, she opened her mouth to talk again.

"I don't think she would cheat on Jason, but she doesn't love him,"

"What?" Chad asked complete shock dripping from his voice. "She doesn't love him?"

"No, she told me one night back home, she said that its just not there anymore." Taylor informed him as she stood up and began to walk off. As she reached the stairs to make her way back up to the first class dining, she felt an hand around her wrist.

"We have to make sure, that nothing, happens between them," Chad stated as she nodded.

"I know, but we need to find them first," Taylor concluded as the pair made their way around the decks looking for their two friends.

On the other side of the decks, Troy stood leaning against the white barrier of the ship. Looking out onto the water like he always did, he never noticed Gabriella stand beside him.

"Why'd you take me to that party?" She asked out of the blue startling Troy slightly. Turning around and leaning on the railing with his back, he looked her dead in the eyes before answering her question.

"You seemed trapped in that room, when Jason talked you seemed like you wanted to get out. And it looked like no-one else saw," Troy told her as she nodded, her eyes filled with sadness.

"You're really the only person who has. Taylor hasn't and she's been my best friend since we were little. My mom hasn't and she's my mom for pity sake. Jason well he's just Jason," Gabriella stated as Troy looked at her understandment all over his face. "I'm pretty much the same as the other girls in there,"

"Gabriella, you're not. Believe me. All the other girls in your class treat me like dirt. They wouldn't even look at me. They'd whisper oh third class filth. I wouldn't care. But then you. You look at me like a real person. Not classed." Troy told her as she smiled.

"Well Troy you're not third class filth. No-one is filth. What ever filth. You are really the only person who's seen the real me to and noticed that I'm not miss perfect as they see,"

"Well, Gabriella I'd like to carry this conversation on but our lovely friends are coming this way," Troy told her looking over her shoulder to see the hair that belonged to Chad Danforth and the sparkly dress that belonged to Taylor McKessie. But all they didn't know was that their friends weren't the only ones who had seen them. Standing a few feet away, stood the man that Jason called a friend. He watched the pair exchange a hug before running off into separate directions. He watched Gabriella run back to her suite while Troy ran off to goodness knows where. The only place he could run to, was to tell Jason. Everything. That he had seen at least.

-

-

While the brandy and cigars went around, Jason sat on the black leather arm chair beside the pool table. Clutching the glass container of brown liquid, he smiled at a joke another male had told.

"So Jason, when are you tying the knot? Thought you'd be the first,"

"Ah well you need to find the perfect girl don't you?" Jason replied cockily as the men around either shook their heads or grinned.

"And is Miss Montez this perfect girl?" Lovejoy asked interrupting the conversation. "As I've just seen her with Mr Bolton, out on the decks. She came from the third class area, with him,"

"Did she know? Well that cant be, can it," Jason stated drinking the last of the liquid in the glass and following Lovejoy.

-

-

"Gabriella!" Taylor called entering her friends suite minutes after she had seen Gabriella running off. "Gabi! You in here?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Gabriella replied walking out of her bathroom and sitting on the red couch in the middle of the room. Taylor sat down next to her and eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked noticing her friends look.

"Where did you get to then?" Taylor questioned even though she knew the answer.

"Just went for a stroll around the decks, fresh air you know," Gabriella replied taking the china cup of the coffee table and taking a sip of the tea that was placed in the cup.

"A stroll huh?"

"Yep," Gabriella told her simply.

"With Troy Bolton?" Taylor blurted out as Gabriella began coughing obviously choking on the content in her mouth. "Yes, Gabi, I saw you,"

"How?"

"Chad Danforth ring a bell?" Taylor asked as Gabriella nodded timidly. "Well, I was wondering where you went so I went up to the decks and bumped into him who was looking for Troy."

"But how'd you know I was with him? We could of bumped into each other on the decks," Gabriella replied trying to get out of the awkward conversation she was having.

"He told me you were at the party,"

Crap. That word rang through Gabriella's mind over and over. All she was worried about know was that snitch of a man Jason called friend. If Lovejoy knew, Jason knew. If Jason knew there would be trouble. For not only Gabriella. But Troy too. That was the last thing Gabriella wanted. A fight started over one little thing. A knock at the door interrupted everything……

**Present Time.**

"Right something's going to happen! Why did you stop?" Dallas questioned his parents as they smirked at their oldest kids.

"Cause someone's at the door," Troy told them as the doorbell rang.

"Ten bucks its Chad and Taylor," Adrianna stated holding her hand out to her twin brother.

"Deal," Dallas agreed as they shook hands. Voices were heard from three different people and soon enough, Troy, Chad and Taylor walked though the living room door.

"I hear that you're getting the Titanic story told?" Chad wondered sitting next to Dallas. Nodding, Dallas answered Chad's question.

"Should be interesting to hear," Chad replied as Taylor nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, shall update as much as we can, enjoy the chapter  
**

* * *

-1_A knock at the door interrupted everything…_

Snapping their heads round to face the wooden door, Gabriella closed her eyes tightly wishing that Jason wouldn't come sauntering in through the door with his follower behind him. Hearing the door click open sent a pang of anxiety through Gabriella's small body.

"Guys," Breathing a sigh of relief, Gabriella smiled as she opened her chocolate brown eyes to see Sharpay walking through the door looking behind her should although. "Jason isn't happy,"

"Where is he?" Taylor questioned looking at the almost petrified look on Gabriella's olive skin.

"He's here," Lovejoy's voice bellowed from across the room, Jason next to him. An easily noticeable unamused look written all over his face. Walking into the room, Jason and Lovejoy, stood on the other side of the coffee table that currently separated the girls to the boys.

"Ms McKessie, Ms Evans, can I have a minute with Gabriella alone?" Jason asked looking at the blonde and brunette. Nodding quickly, Sharpay scampered out the room not looking back while Taylor just sat in the same position. "Now!"

Hearing the anger in his voice, Taylor felt extremely guilty leaving her best friend. But the look on Gabriella's face told her she'd be fine. Nodding towards her, Taylor stood up and left the room, Lovejoy close behind. As the door clicked shut, Gabriella kept her eyes on the ground.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Jason sighed as he began pacing back and forth.

"You left earlier than usual," Jason stated as she nodded still not looking up from her currant gaze.

"I was tired," She told him as he scoffed making Gabriella look up with an emotionless face. His, although, was clearly full of anger.

"Would of guessed that your partying below decks would tired you out," Jason stated as Gabriella stiffened in her chair. Pushing her hair out her eyes, Gabriella watched her fiancé pace back and forth.

"Why do you have him follow me!" Gabriella snapped fed up of being near enough stalked by Lovejoy, the man Jason met in New York and seemed to of made a friend out of. Turning around, Jason walked over to her and placed his hands on each arm rest of the chair.

"Because you are my fiancé! My wife in practice if not law. And you will behave," Jason yelled as he pushed the chair back leaving Gabriella in shock. Stomping out the room, Jason walked towards the stairs needing to finish what he started.

Back in the room, Gabriella had tears falling down her cheeks in shock more than upset. Placing a hand over her heart, Gabriella felt her heart beating faster than it had ever before. Jason was aggressive yes but never like this.

"Gabi?" Looking up with tear filled eyes, Gabriella bit her lip as she saw her two friends walk into the room, worry covering their faces. Closing her eyes, Gabriella let the tears pour over her cheeks. Without thinking, both Sharpay and Taylor rushed over to her and wrapped their arms around the shocked girls body.

"What's he going to do to Troy?" Gabriella whispered as Taylor and Sharpay looked over Gabriella, a questionable look in each of their eyes.

Up on the deck, Troy sat at the place he had first met Gabriella. Looking over the clear water, he sighed as he heard footsteps. Thinking it was just either Chad or Kelsi he didn't bother to turn around. But when he felt a hand pulling him of his place on the chair, that was when he figured out he was in trouble.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jason snapped as he pulled Troy around the bench.

"I was sitting," Troy replied sarcastically not showing any way that he was going to crack under the conversation with the other man. Glaring towards Troy, Jason moved closer to the blue eyed man in front of him.

"Very funny," Jason started. "With Gabriella?"

"She's just a friend," Troy told him simply but Jason wouldn't believe anything that escaped the lips of Troy Bolton. In his mind, third class trash.

"Stay away from her," Jason demanded as Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Is that your decision?" Troy questioned.

"Yes and does forbid come into your vocabulary?" Jason wondered as he let go of Troy and began to walk away. "Cause that's what you are about seeing her,"

Watching him walk away, Troy shook his head at the authority that Jason Cross thought he had.

"Oh and Troy?" Jason called looking over his shoulder. "You may want to change, people might get the wrong idea,"

Looking down at his shirt and dress pants, Troy shook his head once more before walking off towards third class rooms. Passing Lovejoy as he entered the stairwell, Troy felt him follow his movement down the hallway with his eyes. Rolling his own, as he entered his room, he saw Kelsi on the top bunk and Chad sitting on his.

"Oh he returns," Kelsi stated jokingly from her position on the bed.

"Not in the mood Kels," Troy replied with no expression in his voice. Simply, he climbed onto the bunk below Kelsi and just stared at the mattress that was placed above his head. Wondering how he would be able to see Gabriella once again.

Sunday service for Gabriella drowned on and on as she sang the words on the perfectly white paper that was placed in her hands. Next to her Jason and on the other side Taylor, their mothers behind them. Sharpay, who was a few aisle's in front looked behind her and sent a sympathetic look to Taylor while nodding to Gabriella. Nodding in response, Taylor looked at Gabriella also watching her just look at the paper. Looking back towards Sharpay, she simply shrugged and looked passed the blonde to see Troy jogging down the grand stair case that he had walked down the night before.

Outside the room that was filled with singing voice's, some good, some not, Troy jogged down the stairs his long coat behind him. Looking around as his feet landed on the last steps, he saw the service and headed over only to be stopped by two men.

"I don't think you should be here sir," One stated as Troy looked at the other.

"I was here last night, remember?" Troy questioned trying to get passed but they simply placed their arms in front of him.

"No I don't know I think you should go,"

"I just need to talk to Gabriella Montez,"

"Mr Bolton, I think you should go," Lovejoy interrupted before the two stewards could talk. Holding out a twenty dollar bill, Lovejoy expected Troy to take it, but all Troy did was stare at his hand a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't want your money." Troy told him as he placed the money away and turned Troy around.

"Leave, make sure he gets to where he belongs," Lovejoy said giving instructions to the two men handing them the money. Nodding they escorted Troy out onto the deck's and wandered back into the area they had just exited.

**Present Day.**

"I really really don't like that Lovejoy, and I've never met the man. Did he live?" Dallas questioned bluntly earning a slap upside the head from his older sister. Rubbing his head, Dallas saw Chad crack a smile and glared at him.

"I really don't know, I think he died," Gabriella told her son shaking her head at the question.

"Even though he was pure evil, Dallas, doesn't mean he deserved to die," Hayden told him looking back to her parents and then suddenly realizing what she said. "Did I just back him up?"

Laughing slightly, Chad patted the shoulder of his best friend daughter. "Afraid so,"

"Woah,"

Rolling his eyes, Troy coughed to get the attention of everyone else.

"Do you want to know what happens or not?"

"Go on then," Taylor told him.


	10. AN

**Hey readers,**

**I know you've probably been expecting a chapter and we're very sorry that it hasn't been made. My co-writer was in the hospital and hasn't been able to write the chapter, we're both very sorry. We also would like to thank all of you for reviewing, and a big thanks to all of you who have been with us since the beginning. All the reviews have been great we've almost reached 100 and we've got over 5000 hits and I personally am very pleased about that.**

**Now I have one more important piece of business that I have to talk about and that is the fact that we need help, we are completely stuck on where to go with this! So we are asking you the readers what you would like to see in the next couple of chapters, please please please send us the ideas, we need your help if you want this story to keep going!**

**Thanks Readers,**

**Dreamgurl868**

**P.S. please check out my HSM oneshot series, no one seems to be reading it, you might like it. contains various couples **


End file.
